The present invention relates to an industrial dust collector, and more particularly to an industrial dust collector having a prefiltering means.
As shown in FIG. 1, an industrial dust collector 10 of the prior art comprises mainly a base 11, support frames 12 arranged at upper portions of both ends of base 11, a guide box 13 disposed over the support frame 12, a motor 15, a suction hose 14, a filtering bag 18, a dust collecting bag 17, and a fan 16 driven by the motor 15.
The working of the prior art dust collector 10 is accomplished by the fan 16, which is driven by the motor 15 to bring about a stream of suction inside the suction hose 14 to draw the dust into the end of the suction hose 14 and then into the guide box 13, through which the air stream is released via the filtering bag 18 while the dust is collected in the dust bag 17.
Such dust collector 10 of the prior art described above is defective in design in that it is not provided with a filtering means between the suction hose 14 and the guide box 13. As a result, the sharp objects, such as nails, iron dusts, wood pieces, may be sucked into the guide box 13 in which the fan 16 is subjected to colliding abrasively with them. Furthermore, the dust bag 17 can be easily pierced by the sharp objects collected therein.